Soji Mitsuka
|-|Soji= |-|Tail Red= Summary A gentle-natured 15-year old freshman of Yōgetsu Private Academy who is obsessed with the twintail hairstyle. One day, he encounters a mysterious beautiful girl named Twoerle, who appears before him from a parallel world. At the same time, monsters begin to appear in his town, and they start attacking the citizens. In the midst of the chaos, Thouars entrusted him with attribute power, thus suddenly transforming him into a twin tail warrior girl, known as Tail Red. His weapon is Sword of Fire, Blazer Blade (炎の剣ブレイザーブレイド Honō no Ken Bureizā Bureido). In Vol 4, he gained two power up forms: Riser Chain and Faller Chain. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Soji Mitsuka, Tail Red (Nickname) Origin: Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Gender: Male, Female in Tail Red Form Age: 15 years Classification: Human, Twintail Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation, Energy Attacks, Materialization, Flight, Transformation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement (Via Aura Pillar), Statistics Amplification (Via the chains), Durability Negation, Fusionism, Damage Absorption, Time Stop, Power Absorption (Can steal attributes and get their powers), with the attributes can gain; (Weather Manipulation, Tornado Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ribbon Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Thread Manipulation, Duplication) Attack Potency: Building level (One-shotted Draggildy), possibly higher (Destroyed Dark Grasper's pocket realm) Speed: Subsonic, possibly Supersonic (Faster than Draggildy) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: *'Tail Gear:' A device in the form of a red bracelet which, through the use force of the Twintail "attribute power" (transformed into spiritual energy), allows a person to be reincarnated as Twintail Warriors. This gives strong armor, powerful weapons, and improves physical performance. *'Photon Absorber:' A device that absorbs damage. However, the limit of the incoming damage is limited. *'Eremera Orb:' A crystal containing the force of attraction to anything. Can be obtained by defeating an enemy who uses the power of this attraction. Chains *'Riser Chain:' One of Tailred's Infinity Chains. In this form, Tailred's attack power is increased. This form's final attack is Rising Blazer. *'Faller Chain:' One of Tailred's Infinity Chains. In this form, Tailred's speed is increased. *'Fellraiser Chain:' One of Tailred's Infinity Chains. In this form, both Tailred's speed and strengh are incredibly increased. *'Ultimate Chain:' Tailred's Ultimate form by using two Tail Gear braces. It is currently considered to be Tailred's strongest form. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Attraction: The power that exists in the human heart and allows to love something. Using it, one can achieve different effects ranging from simply increasing physical characteristics to manipulation of water, fire, and even gravity. *'Twintail Attraction:' The power of attraction to a tails hairstyle. Without this force Tail gear will not work. *'Flight:' If it's necessary a Twintail Warrior can pretty quickly fly. *'Aura Pillar:' A Twintail warrior sends his or her energy into the sky, which then drops down on the enemy, depriving them of the ability to move. However, a powerful enemy can escape from a burst of aura if their aura exceeds the aura of the warrior. *'Blazer Blade:' - A Twintail Warrior materializes Swords. These swords are very strong and sharp enough to easily break through the thick armor of the Ultimegil's officer with a single blow. **'Break Release:' - Tail Red grows wings of fire, and from the hilt throws the flame, which gives it speed. This attack is much faster and more powerful than a conventional blow with a sword. *'Grand Flame:' - The flame still concentrates on the tip of the blade, and it beats the opponent. While the destructive power of the attack is not too high, it allows you to punch even lasting the thick armor of the Ultimegil's officer **'Grand Blazer:' An enhanced version of the Grand flame. A special feature is that the fire is not only focused on the blade, but get through the enemy armor, literally burning it inside. *'Fusionic Buster:' Combining elements of his or her armor with elements of other Twintail warriors armors a Twintail Warrior creates a powerful weapon that can defeat the Dark Grasper in one shot. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Transformation Users Category:Thread Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fusionism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Chain Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users